A demand exists for payload estimation on dump trucks. Displaying a payload volume to an operator facilitates in enhancing the truck safety. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,126,619 relates to a method of determining weight of a payload lifted by a rig of a load lifting machine, and/or an apparatus system. The weight is determined from at least one parameter being or indicative of the force or pressure existing in or applied by the rig while the payload is lifted and a compensation for friction and/or other losses in the rig.